She Will Be Loved
by everycloudhas
Summary: What does not kill you will only make you strong and Inoue Orihime believes she is stronger today than she ever was. But the heart's desire for love is making her weak again and she does not want to feel this way. She finds herself having to choose between being in love again, being loved and being her own person. AU and OOCness?
1. Chapter 1

(意欲)

Kurosaki Ichigo hated coming to this kind of arty-farty establishment.

What was it supposed to be?

Bar? Coffee shop? Diner?

Whatever.

As long as he can relax and have a drink, the non-alcoholic kind, of course. He might be of the legal age but he still did not believe in drinking.

He was persuaded to come because his fellow medical students have said that Ishida will be going as well. Anti-social Ishida? That stick in the mud? Well, he won't lose to Ishida in anything and so here he was.

He was sitting here. At least his body was, his mind has already shut out the mindless chatter that was circulating around their table, Ishida too has not been contributing much to the conversation.

Till Ishida Uryuu's curious questioning cut through his relaxed detachment.

"An auburn-haired curvaceous singer? Is that the reason we are here?" He heard Ishida asked.

'_Auburn? Curvaceous?_' A never forgotten image flashed in his mind. He did not know if he wished it was her?

There was nods of agreement all around the table.

At least from the two leering male members of their group.

"Rumors has it she has the face of an angel and a figure the devil can use to tempt you into hell."

"She's like, can see, can hear but can't touch kind of fantasy."

"Some says she's like a goddess."

"An idol."

"I've yet to even see her and already I think I am in love."

Ichigo scowled resentfully at the red-haired tattooed baboon who uttered the flippant declaration of love.

The petite classmate of theirs chose that moment to make her presence felt and whacked him on his upper arm.

"Hey! Where's your bedside's manners!? How could you be a doctor with that violent attitude of yours!?" Abarai Renji taunted his childhood friend.

Kuchiki Rukia glared icily at him. "And I am still wondering how in the world did you manage to graduate and even more so, get into medical school?" She jeered back at him.

The two of them glowered at each other. Everybody else just looked at them, waiting for one of them to start criticizing the other again. And Rukia broke the stalemate by finding fault with the unknown singer. "If you want 'bedside manners', I am sure the 'singer' you are in love with will be more than willing to provide you with all the 'tender loving care' you desired." A derisive snort. "For a price, of course."

"Kuchiki, not everyone needs to sell their body in order to survive in this economic downturn." Arisawa Tatsuki felt the need to defend the insulted singer. And besides, she has never liked the holier-than-thou attitude of the pseudo born with a silver spoon snob.

"Who said anything about surviving and mouths to feed? Maybe she like being a slut and she will open legs or... mouth for anyone?" Rukia sneered and looked down on someone she has not even met yet.

Tatsuki was fed up and she told her off without batting an eyelid. "And you are being a snooty pretentious little rich bitch."

"Why you..." Rukia could not think of a suitable comeback that would not disgrace her upbringing.

They stared at each other.

Or rather they glared at each other.

With hostility.

Rukia decided to ask for support. She hit Renji on the arm to get his attention in order for him to defend her, all along keeping her frosty gaze on Tatsuki.

Finally, after not hearing any noise from the table, the two huffed in annoyance and looked away from each other. They saw everybody has their eyes riveted on the performing area.

There was only two persons performing. A tall giant of a man with half his face covered by his long shaggy hair and...

her.

She was as how she was described.

In a simple light colored dress that did nothing to highlight her natural curves and yet it could not hide what was so obvious.

A heavenly body.

Topped with a surreal ethereal beautiful face framed by shimmering hair of indescribable golden colors.

She was truly a sight to be behold.

And how she was remembered by him.

Beyond Beautiful.

There was a warm small smile on her face as she looked around the dinning audience but then there was a slight change to her expression when she spotted him.

For a split second the smile was gone from the angelic face.

It happened so fast, he doubted if anybody else has noticed it.

He saw it and he hoped against hope she was going to beam him one of her sunshine morning smile like she did way back when they were still in high school.

Then she seemed to have compose herself and she continued to smile at the rest of the diners.

She turned to nod to her fellow performer who was accompanying her on the guitar and then she started to sing.

Ichigo felt his heart sank when she did not acknowledge him. He knew she recognized him the moment her eyes met his. But this was to be expected after how he had treated her.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida uttered out in surprise.

"Oi, Ishida! You know her?!" He heard Hisagi Shühei excitedly asked Ishida.

Ishida slowly pushed his glasses up his nose, looked at the auburn-haired carefully and finally gave his answer.

"Not only do I know her but so do Kurosaki." He glanced at Ichigo to see if there was any hidden emotion escaping from him.

He was always good at keeping his feelings to himself.

Like Inoue-san.

"Since both you and Ichigo know her, does it mean the three of you went to the same school?" Tatsuki deduced.

"That is correct, Arisawa-san." Ishida answered her.

Renji looked happy. "Cool. Then you can introduce her to us. Unless," He looked at Ichigo and Ishida suspiciously. "Either of you has some sorts of history with her?"

Ishida glared contemptuously at Renji. "The only history I have with Inoue-san is we were both in the same class and sewing club."

"What?!" Renji and Shühei have the same disbelieving looks on their faces. "Sewing club?!" Shühei snorted.

"Yes, and it will come in handy when it is time to practice our surgery skills." Ishida very coolly answered the two prejudiced classmates of his.

"Whatever." Renji scoffed. "How about you, Ichigo? You have something going on between the 'idol' and you?"

There was no response.

Everybody at the table turned to look at the orange-haired one. His sole attention was fixed on the stage. He was scowling as his eyes narrowed and his lips vanished into a thin firm line.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked in concern.

Renji decided to hit first then asked later. "Oi! Can't keep your eyes off her, eh?" He jeered.

Ichigo punched him back on the arm. "No! You idiot! I was looking at Chad." He was not.

"Now I know why you have not shown any interest in any of the pretty female population of our college. It's because you have a 'boyfriend'."

Ichigo glared at Renji. "He is my best friend, or I thought he was. I have not heard from him for five months. I didn't even know he was back in Japan."

"Whatever. I'm not interested in your friendship with the big guy. Back to the question, did you date the 'goddess' when you were still classmates? Wait, don't answer. I already know. She is with the big guy, right?" Renji smirked at his own cleverness.

"I don't think so." Shühei answered for Ichigo and directed their attention to the blue-haired employee at the bar. "See the criminal type bad ass guy there, it seems he's involved with her."

"What do you mean 'involved'?" Kotetsu Isane asked what was on everybody's mind.

"You know, like you and Izuru." Shühei teased her.

The shy couple looked at each other and both their faces reflected the same red color.

"He looks kinda hot." Tatsuki commented.

Much as she hated to agree with Tatsuki, Rukia has to admit he was good-looking in a bad boy kind of way, almost like Ichigo, but she could not resist an insult at Tatsuki. "Well, well, well, Arisawa admiring a guy. I thought someone like you swing for the same kind."

Tatsuki glared draggers at her, "What do you mean, Kuchiki?" She almost snarled.

Rukia mock sweetly smiled at her, "You know what I meant." She said innocently.

Again, the two females bored their heated gazes at each other.

Renji decided to distract the two 'cat-fighting' females by getting Ichigo to answer his question.

"How about you, Ichigo? You still haven't answered me."

Ichigo just gave him a look of irritation, returned his attention back to the stage and totally ignored the red-haired smart ass.

Renji's mouth dropped open, he gaped at the one who was treating him like he was see-through.

"Close your mouth, Renji. You are scaring the other diners." Izuru advised him and smiled at his girlfriend. Isane smiled back at him.

Seeing that Ichigo was not going to open his mouth, Ishida decided to clarify what he knew of Orihime back in their school days.

"As far as I knew of Inoue-san, she did not dated anyone."

"Hoho. You are admitting that the two of you tried asking her out but both of you were rejected. That's why you console yourselves by saying she was not into the whole dating scene. Losers!" He showed them the 'L' sign placed in front of his forehead.

"Are you talking about yourself, Renji? Don't be so juvenile. I bet she will be regretting turning the two of you down when she sees what all of you have become. The two of you are in medical school, whereas Miss I could hook a fat cat, too good for the likes of you two is nothing but a 'singer'.

"There's nothing wrong with being a singer, Kuchiki-san." Isane defended the auburn-haired singer who was serenading the audience with her crystal clear melodious voice.

Rukia decided not to say anything when it was Isane doing the defending.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san. Inoue-san could have gotten into the same university as us has she wanted to."

"Why? School too difficult or distracting for her?"

"Kuchiki, not everybody can afford to hire private tutors for every subjects in order to get into medical school."

"You... I didn't need any help then and I don't any help now. Tell them, Renji." Rukia instructed him.

"But, Rukia, you went through a dozen tutors that Byakuya hired to help you with your studies."

"Shut up, Renji! It's Byakuya-sama, to you and nobody asked you, you baboon." Rukia crossed her arms angrily, Renji looked at her in confusion and everybody else snickered as the whole scene unraveled.

Everyone except Ichigo, he could not tear his hungry longing eyes from her. He always knew she has a good singing voice. The number of times when she would sing to him and the funny lyrics she would make up spontaneously to get a grin out of him brought back bittersweet memories for him.

"Inoue-san achieved third place in our final year without any extra tuition or going to cram school and she had to work part-time as well. But you are right, Kuchiki-san, about her being distracted. Not that it affected her results but her leaving before graduating proved what I have suspected about Inoue-san." Ishida glanced at the singing princess.

"Tell us." Somebody asked anxiously.

Ishida looked at everybody at the table, his knowing stare lingering slightly longer at Ichigo before he answered.

"It was love. Love forced Inoue-san to leave school before she graduated."

There was surprise gasps, but nobody said anything. Ichigo's gaze was fixed on the stage but he was listening as well. He was not surprise to learn that Ishida should find out about Orihime being in love.

"I knew that Inoue-san was in love with someone in our class. She was always sewing a bag, pouch or a holder of some sorts for that special someone. She always has that 'in love' look on her when she was calmly finishing up her handmade gifts for him. I did ask her once who was she making all those lovely creations for and in true Inoue-san's fashion, she blushed, waved her hands and stammered out her denials." Here Ishida paused and his eyes has a faraway look in them, like he was fondly remembering antics of his former classmate.

He glared at Ichigo before continuing, "I tried to find out the recipient of Inoue-san's labor of love but either he was too careful or he just did not think much of her gifts."

Ichigo felt Ishida's hostile glare on him and he forced his attention away from the one on the stage to stare back at Ishida.

Nobody noticed what was going on between the two dorm mates, they were all hanging onto Ishida's next words and waiting impatiently for Ishida to continue.

Ishida touched his glasses, "I can still remember Inoue-san on her last day at school, though at that time I did not realize it was to be so. She handed something to me at the end of our sewing club meeting. '_For you, Ishida-kun_. _For being a friend_.' That's what she said."

Then...

There was silence.

Even Ichigo who has his eyes firmly fixed on the stage where she was took his gaze away to look at Ishida.

Ishida was looking at the auburn-haired former classmate of his with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Ishida." Tatsuki ventured to ask him in concern.

He addressed Rukia instead, "Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san is the kindest person that I have ever known and I would appreciate it if you stop with the insults and the slanders against a most innocent girl I have the pleasure to encounter." Though he asked politely, everyone could tell it was not a request.

Rukia could only meekly concurred in the face of such an thinly disguised order.

"I wished I had known it was her last day but I am glad I did spend the last few hours of her last day with her. She mentioned she wanted to take a walk around the school and I accompanied her as she took in the sights. Everything was fine till we reached our classroom, she was touching the chairs of all of her friends till she came to one special one and that was when she broke down. She showed her vulnerability by crying heartbreakingly in front of me."

"That's why she was in your arms!" Ichigo cut in abruptly.

Ishida arched an eyebrow at him. His face set in a contemplating expression. "You saw us? Yes, I was comforting a good friend of mine. Was there anything wrong with it?" He questioned Ichigo defiantly.

"No. No. It's just that you're not big on physical contact." Ichigo came up with a non offensive answer. But his mind was caught in a whirlwind of confusion.

Everybody at the table muttered their agreement of the observation.

"True. But if you were there, if anyone of you were there, you would have done the same thing. I will never forget what she said to me in her moment of distress."

Everybody waited for Ishida to continue but like Ichigo, his gaze was returned to the stage.

"You are not going to tell us, right?" Tatsuki asked tentatively.

"That is better Inoue-san and I."

"Do you think your friend is the same kind innocent girl you remembered? People changed, you know."

"Not Inoue-san."

"Prove to us then, that your friend is the same kind innocent girl you remembered. Introduce her to us." Rukia challenged him.

"Yeah. Ishida. Prove to us." Renji echoed Rukia and then he turned to her, "How?" He questioned his raven-haired friend.

"Simple. Introduce her to us. We can then judge for ourselves and Arisawa, being such an expert on human nature can then give us her honest opinion, right Arisawa?" She smirked smugly at everybody.

Before Tatsuki could retort, Renji was already egging Ishida on, "Quick! She leaving the stage. Stand up and wave to her to come over or I will get Ichigo to do so!" Renji persuaded Ishida excitedly.

Indeed, they have been so absorbed in their conversation, they have not been giving respect to the performers on stage. Light appreciatively applause were showered upon them and the grateful singer smiled and bowed to the dining audience. She was ready to walk the other way when Ishida, at the persuasive urging of Renji and Shuhei, stood up and gave her a little wave.

They saw her looking a little confuse at first but then her soft brown eyes lighted up in recognition of an old friend.

Renji and Shühei started to prim themselves, much to the amusement of all at the table when she started to walk towards their table.

"Ishida-kun ~ " Inoue Orihime started to call out happily till being the clumsy princess, she tripped on her own two feet and fell right into her old classmate's strong arms.

Renji and Shühei looked on enviously, Rukia gave a scornful snort, Tatsuki, Izuru and Isane just took in the scene without any prejudice.

And Ichigo, he did not show any emotion at all.

"Hehe, sorry Ishida-kun. Thanks for catching me." Her small hands went from his chest to grab both his bigger ones in hers. Her honey eyes glistened brighter with unshed tears, she said very softly, "It really is you, Ishida-kun." And she beamed her angelic smile at him.

"Nice to see you again, Inoue-san. And something never changes." Ishida gave the small hands a returning squeeze. "Nice to see you too, Sado-kun." He addressed the tanned giant standing behind Orihime.

"Ishida." Sado Yasutora greeted him back and then he turned to his best friend, "Ichigo." He nodded at him.

Ichigo looked at him straight in his eyes, "Chad." He answered in as he was greeted.

Detachment.

He turned his attention to the one who has never really been gone from his life.

"Inoue."

He witnessed the tiniest of uncontrollable flinching of her body from her.

He was glad he still has that kind of effect on her.

She must have compose herself for in her next two words to him blew away the smugness he felt.

"Kurosaki-san." There was a smile accompanying the words but it was devoid of any feeling and the smile was just a facial expression; nothing more, nothing less.

"Wow. She called you 'Kurosaki-san', whereas Ishida is 'Ishida-kun'. He must be more than a friend to her than you." Renji crowed.

"Don't forget they were in the same sewing club as well." Shühei added gleefully.

Orihime broke eye contact with Ichigo to glance round the table, "Friends of yours, Ishida-kun?" She asked him.

"No, Inoue-san. They are not my friends."

"What?!"

"Ishida, you prick!"

"I am hurt to hear that."

"To think I have always thought we were buddies."

Orihime giggled delightfully, "Your friends are very funny, Ishida-kun."

"They are not my friends, Inoue-san. They are my fellow students from medical school."

Clasping the hands that were still with her tighter, Orihime looked proudly at Ishida. "I always knew that Ishida-kun would become a doctor." She said softly.

"He's not a doctor yet." Renji grumbled.

Ishida chose to ignore the remark. "Thank you Inoue-san." He returned a small smile at her, but then he noticed she has gone unresponsive to him.

"Inoue-san?"

'_Ishida-kun said that they are all medical students, does that mean Kurosaki-kun was right all those years ago in making that heartless decision? So, in the end, I am truly the only loser for choosing love above all else. How he must be laughing at me now_.' Orihime thought bitterly as she bit down hard on her lower lip to prevent the pain from showing in her honey eyes.

She did not even dare to steal a glance at him.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida's concerned voice cut through her fog of misery.

"Orihime." Orihime heard her untalkative friend showing his concern for her in that one word.

She is strong.

She will show him.

"I am fine, Ishida-kun, Chatora-kun." She willed a smile to appear on her face. "I was just wandering in the clouds for a while." She lightly stated.

"Chatora?" Ichigo has to ask. Were they that close?

"Orihime gave it to me. She said it was cute." The meek giant with an obsession for all things cute answered as a matter-of-fact.

Ichigo's mind was swirling with suspicious jealousy of the relationship his two former classmates have.

"Hey Ishida! Shouldn't you start with the introduction?" Renji suggested impatiently.

Ishida gave a long suffering sigh. "If I must. Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Kira Izuru, Kotetsu Isane, Hisagi Shühei, Arisawa Tatsuki and of course you know Kurosaki Ichigo. Everybody this is Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora."

The polite princess introduced herself, "Hello everyone, I am Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed elegantly. Sado just stood there impassively.

"Don't be so formal, we are all friends here, right Renji?" Shühei asked Renji slyly.

"That's right. Do you want to sit down and rest your feet, Inoue-san? Rukia, move your butt somewhere else." Renji roughly elbowed his sulking friend.

Orihime smiled and shook her head. She started to decline Renji's kindness when something struck her, she turned to Rukia, "Kuchiki? Are you by any chance related to Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"He's my brother." Rukia answered with a touch of misgiving in her voice.

"Brother-in-law." Somebody mumbled truthfully.

Before Rukia could say anything, they heard light clapping.

Orihime was clapping delightfully, "isn't it a wonderful coincidence, Byakuya-san is very nice, isn't he?"

Byakuya... nice? Not what anybody at the table would describe the aloof brother of Rukia.

"H-How do you know my brother?" Rukia was in shock. How did her brother knew such a person and she even called him by his first name!

Everybody was waiting for Orihime to tell them about the 'nice' Byakuya

Ichigo has always hated the struck up b and now he has even more reason to hate him more. Orihime called him by his first name with a cheerful smile on her face. She must like him. He held the glass in his hand tighter and waited for her answer.

Orihime could not keep the blush from appearing on her face. She was a grown woman and yet with everybody's eyes on her, she just cannot help herself. Besides, she did not know if she wanted to share 'her' with them, lest of all, _him_.

"Well," She fiddled with her fingers and she gave a small squeak when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sorry Hime. But you are needed in the kitchen." The blue-haired culprit smirked amusingly at the startled princess.

"Grimmy-kun, you gave me a fright." She swatted him playfully on his chest.

"You are too easily frightened, Hime." He grinned arrogantly at her.

"Grimmy-kun ~ , But I would like to introduce you to two former classmates of mine. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, this is... "

"Maybe later, Hime. Like I say, you are wanted in the kitchen." Grimmjow brushed off the introductions.

Orihime pouted at his brusque behavior.

"I have to go but I will try to join you again before you leave. I leave you in the very capable hands of chatora-kun." She gave them a warm smile, bowed and left with Grimmjow.

They saw him wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to his side, bent and whispered to her. She nodded. What they did not expect to see was the turning of his head to shoot them a look of full loathing.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Renji wondered out loud as soon as the bright-haired couple walked into the kitchen.

"What do you think? He must considered us as true rivals for the princess's affection." Shuhei said cockily and he and Renji high-five each other.

Only two of them knew the real reason for the contemptuous glare.

He should not feel anything. He gave up the rights to be jealous about her a long time ago.

"So, Chatora..."

"Only Orihime gets to call me that."

"Sorry. Chad..."

"Only Ichigo gets to call me that."

"Alrightee. Sado-san, are they together?" Renji pointed to where Orihime and Grimmjow went.

As pensive as ever, Sado seriously answered, "I supposed so. They are living together, after all."

Nothing was uttered and then whatever was going to say was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass.

Rukia was the first to react. "Ichigo!"

They stared at the blood dripping from his hand. The callous hand has shattered the glass as did he, shattering her heart all those years ago.

Now whose's heart was the one breaking?

"Sorry. I guess I didn't know my own strength." He tried to make a joke out of the bloody situation.

That casual comment spurred the medical students into action. The women tendered to Ichigo's wounds whilst the men tried to clean up the mess as best as they could. They tried to be as discreet as possible.

But Rukia was making a big show of showing her concern for Ichigo.

"Keep it down, Rukia. You are freaking the other diners." Renji warned her.

Instead of doing what was expected of her, Rukia stood as tall as her short status permitted, "It's alright, everybody! We are all medical students!" She assured the other diners proudly.

Her fellow medical students wished they did not know her and a hole would open up and swallowed the snobbish midget.

"Shut up Kuchiki!" Tatsuki cautioned her.

Sado stepped in before everything got out of hand.

"Ichigo, let's get you clean up in the rest room."

"I am fine, Chad." He looked at the bloody napkins on the table. Then at his friend. "Really. I am okay." Sado stared back at him. He looked around.

"For the sake of the other diners and the rest of you, thanks for cleaning up the mess but a staff member will do the job now. Do you need to change to another table?" They shook their heads. Sado nodded.

"Let's go, Ichigo." And he pulled Ichigo up from his chair, the others looked on in shock as the scowling orange-haired bad tempered one just followed him without any protestation.

"Ichigo." Rukia muttered.

Everybody turned to looked at her.

"Don't worry about him. It's just a cut." Renji told her.

Rukia turned reddish in the face, "I-I am not w-worried about that idiot." She stuttered amidst the grins on their faces.

"I am just wondering how did nii-sama ever get to know someone like _her_?" She spat out the last word.

"Your brother-in-law seems to treat her nice, though." Tatsuki taunted.

"Shut up!"

(意欲)

Ichigo let the cold tap water smoothed and washed away the blood from his hand. He looked at his friend from the mirror.

"Chad, how long have you been back?"

"About five months."

"And you did not even bother to tell me."

"I was looking for a place to stay and a job."

"You could have stay with me."

"..."

"Chad?"

"No, I can't Ichigo and you knew it."

He understand they were not in high school anymore.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

"Round three months."

"Did... did Inoue get you this job."

"No. I saw a help wanted advertisement. Applied for it and got it. I only knew Orihime was working here when she came in to work that day."

"And you have found a place to stay as well?"

"I live here."

"What?!"

"Grimmjow was persuaded by Orihime to let me bunk here."

"Is he the owner?"

"Sort of. There's another silent partner."

"Is...Is Inoue happy with him?"

"He makes her happy."

'_That's more than what I can say about myself_.' Ichigo thought ruefully.

Did he ever make her happy?

"I guess there's no more blood. I should be getting back to my friends. Stay in touch, Chad."

"No." Ichigo was stunned. Was Chad giving up his friendship with him too? What has Orihime been telling him? He looked at Sado in shock.

Sado answered slowly. "No. You need to get your hand bandage up. Again, for the dinning customers." And he led Ichigo to the office.

Ichigo felt like the biggest idiot he ever knew and he has known plenty of stupid people.

"Wait here as I get someone to patch you up."

"Couldn't you do it or I could do it, after all I am in meds school."

"No. I am still working towards my first aid certificate and it's something to do with regulation that you need to be attended to by a qualified staff member." And after informing a struck dumb into silent Ichigo, he went out.

Ichigo took in the small two seater, was this where Chad sleep at night?

A table, two chairs, but what really caught his eyes, were the photographs.

All of them have Orihime in them.

By herself, with the other staff members, with Chad and with... him.

She looked happy.

But...

Ichigo did not like it how possessive the blue-haired bastard was in the pictures.

She was not a thing to be owned.

She was not for him to possessed.

She was her own person.

She was once...

A soft knock snapped him out of his reminiscences.

The door opened and an auburn head popped in,

"You wanted to see me, Cha... K-Kurosaki-k-kun?"

"Hime."

(意欲)

"_Kurosaki-kun ~ "_

_"Orihime, how many times must I tell you to call me by my first name."_

_"But Kurosaki-kun, you said to only call you that when we are alone."_

_"We are alone now, Hime."_

_"Hehe. I guess we are, Ku... Ichigo-kun."_

_"Come here, Hime."_

_"I-Ichigo-kun..."_

_"What is it, Hime?"_

_"I-I l-love you. I love you so very much, Ichigo-kun."_

_"I am sorry, Hime. But you will have to wait awhile longer before I can say the same three words to you. I want to be very sure before I finally say them."_

_"I-It is alright, Ichigo-kun. I can wait. I can wait forever, do you know why?"_

_"Why, Hime?"_

_"Because I love Ichigo-kun, forever and ever."_

_"Forever and ever, eh?"_

_"Yes. I will love Kurosaki Ichigo-kun forever and ever..._

_And_

_Always."_

(意欲)


	2. Chapter 2

(_Thanks, especially to_ : **_garrasgothqueen, Saint Sita, vfergus, meivana, sweet-penelope, NaruHinaFanboy, Annabelle4.0, emma-nyaaan, KazumaKaname, princessyaca, Xtremefairy, yoona-unnie, blackroserocker, ImNotOddJustRare, broman2, all the Guest reviewers,_**)

(意欲)

_'Just like old times.'_ Kurosaki Ichigo thought regretfully and smiled ruefully as he looked attentively at the auburn-haired beauty tendering to his wounds.

He remembered fondly how she has always tried to make him feel better after another senseless usage of his fists in yet another mindless unnecessary fight.

It was always about her.

He fought for her.

He fought about her.

He wanted to protect her.

He wished now he has the courage to admit what he did not know then or what he did not want to know, it was always about her.

His real feelings for her.

If only back then he has the courage to break down all the walls and squashed the rumors, held her tight in his arms and told her the truth.

The real truth that she has been so longing to hear.

Well, no time for regrets.

That was then.

This is now.

And now, there was only her and him, alone in a room.

He has thought she was going to bolt the minute she saw him, alone, waiting in the office, but after confirming he was indeed the one Sado has wanted her to attend to, she came in, closed the door and started to do what was requested of her.

All without saying another word.

Even requesting him to take a seat on the small couch and asking him to show her the cuts to his hands.

It was all communicated by hand signals.

Fucking polite gestures of the hands.

But at least, once again, he got to feel her soft gentle touch on him.

He never dreamt he could get to feel her hands on him again.

He missed her touch.

He missed her.

He missed everything about her.

He wanted to hear her sweet cheerful voice.

He wanted her to show her frantic concern for him.

He wanted to hear her strangely appealingly nonsensical ramblings about the going-ons in her life in her excitable manner.

He just wanted to hear her voice.

He did not want to be just another customer being patched up by one of the employee.

He knew it was but still he did not want it to be.

"There. All done."

Her softly spoken words snapped him out of his remorseful reverie. He has been so absorbed in remembering the past and hoping to hear her melodious voice inquiring about him that he did not even register any sting on his wounds.

He happened to look straight at her face just as she was facing him to get up from the couch.

He caught her 'well done' job accomplished happy face.

Then their eyes instinctively sought out the other.

In that spilt second when their eyes met, he thought he caught a familiar emotion flashed in those soft honey eyes of hers.

Dare he think it was what he hope it to be.

Then the moment was lost when she stood up.

_'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid .'_ Inoue Orihime berated herself when in a moment of nostalgic weakness, she let her defenses down and let him know what he can still do to her.

What he still meant to her.

She should have listened to her cowardly side and escaped from being alone with him in the office. But she forced down her insecurities and bravely took to the task at hand.

It was a simple enough thing to do.

Attend to his wounds, disinfect them and bandaged the hand. Apologized to him for getting hurt in their establishment and see him out of the office.

Ignored how touching him could reignite what she thought was lost forever.

What she so desperately want not to feel anymore.

Let him go back to his friends and his... girlfriend.

And that's that.

But now that he has seen what she so desperately did not want him to see, she knew he was going to ask her about it.

She decided to ignore his questioning gaze, she will be strong.

Never again will she allow him to hurt her.

"I am sorry you got cut by one of our flimsy glasses. If you do intend to see a doctor for further treatment, we will be more than willing to compensate you on your physician bill." She bowed politely to him. "Your friends and girlfriend must be worried about you. You should be getting back to them." She told him in as much as an emotionless manner as she could and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Orihime walked to the door and began to open the door. She wiped off any emotion from her pale face before turning to look at him. "Goodbye Kurosaki-san." Her shaking hand on the door handle, she opened the door wider, intending to usher him out of the office and... out of her life, again.

She jumped in surprise and her honey eyes widened when he covered her hand with his bandaged hand and shut the door closed, effectively trapping her between the door and his hard body.

Slowly his hand moved from hers and lightly teased his way up to her shoulder. His calloused fingers enjoyed the smoothness of her soft skin as they felt her skin tingled beneath his touch. He moved her long silky hair from her ear, bent down and said huskily, "Look at me, Hime."

She shook her head furiously.

What was he trying to do?

"Look at me, Hime." He repeated. This time with more force in the tone of his voice.

There was a soft thud.

Both his hands were placed on either sides of her head.

Startled, she turned around and glanced nervously into his heated chocolate eyes, "K-Kurosaki-s-san?" She stammered, she was back to the stuttering blushing high school girl trying to speak to her crush.

She clenched her shaking hands together.

She hated feeling like this.

She hated the carefree romantic memories it brought back.

She hated... him.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, let out her fears and opened her eyes.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you..." She began with nary a stutter but he cut her off by wrapping his big hand behind her back and slammed her close towards him.

Soft curves met hard muscles.

Two hearts were beating as one.

Their fierce pounding matching each other.

"K-Kurosaki-s-san?!" Caught off guard by his unexpected bold action, Orihime still have the presence of her confused mind to push at his chest. She felt his muscles twitched when her trembling palms made contact.

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Look at me, Orihime. Look at what you can still do to me."

She could not.

She dared not.

She stopped with the pushing at his chest.

She kept her eyes down.

"Kurosaki-san, please let go of me." She ordered him softly.

Ichigo stared down at the luscious hair that he used to love playing with. How he has loved to just ran his fingers through the satiny silk like threads. His hand was within inches of twirling her hair with his fingers.

"Kurosaki-san."

He pulled her even closer towards him when she addressed him in such a cold formal way. He tilted her quivering chin up for her to look directly in his face. Firmly, he held her chin as she tried to look away. "Don't call me that, Hime." He almost growled out the warning.

That did it.

How dared he.

How dared he order her to do anything?!

How dared him to tease her like she was some kind of weak lovelorn jilted lover?!

How dared he!

Anger slowly replaced the nervousness and the tiniest unwanted longing of wanting to see his handsome scowling face again.

Her small shaking hands became tiny fists.

Thump.

She hit him on his chest with her balled-up fists.

"How dare you!"

Thump.

"How dare you to order me to do anything!"

Thump.

"Don't call me 'Hime'! I am not and I was never your 'Hime'! And I will never be your 'Hime'!"

Thump.

"I hate you! I hate you! I... "

Ichigo did not want to hear those venomous words coming from his princess's mouth and so he silenced her with his mouth.

He kissed her.

He took.

He took from her.

Whatever he wanted.

As always.

(意欲)

_"K-Kurosaki-k-kun, we should be s-studying."_

_"We are studying, Hime. And we are alone now, so you know what you should be calling me."_

_"B-But, K-Kuro... I-Ichigo-kun, we have not been studying. W-We have not touched any of our text books nor have we done any revision."_

_"The only thing I want to study, the only thing I want to touch and the only thing I want to do is you, Hime."_

_"B-But... "_

_"No buts, Hime. Don't you like me kissing you?"_

_" ... "_

_"Hime?"_

_"I-I love you, Ichigo-kun."_

_"So, I will take that as a yes."_

_"Yes, Ichigo-kun. But I am afraid."_

_"Of me?"_

_"N-No. Not of you Ichigo-kun. Never of you. I am afraid of what will happen if we continue with what we are doing."_

_"That would not be so bad, would it? Don't you want to give yourself to me, fully, to become one with me? We could be each other's firsts. You said you love me, Hime. Remember, forever and ever. Or were those only empty words? Don't you love me, Hime?"_

_"O-Of course, I do. You know I love you so very much, Ichigo-kun. Forever and ever and ... always."_

_"Then, there's shouldn't be any problem, should it? I know you truly, really love me with all your heart, body and soul. And I l... "_

_"And you what, Kurosaki-kun? Do you love me?"_

_"It's Ichigo, O-ri-hi-me. And I am sorry. I like you. I like you a lot. I really, really like you, but I don't know if it is love yet. Could you please just continue to wait for just awhile longer? I know I should not string you along like this, but being with you makes me happy. Can you be patient and give me a little more time? I promise you, it won't be long till you hear the three words you so desperately want to hear from me."_

_"Ichigo-kun ..."_

_"That's right, Hime. I want you to say my name when you are finally truly mine. Promise me I will be your only one, now and forever. Promise me, Hime. Say it."_

_"Y-Yes, Ichigo-kun, I will always be yours and only yours, now and forever."_

_"And always, Hime. And always."_

_"And always I will be forever yours and only yours, Ichigo-kun."_

(いよく)


End file.
